


Sheep Suit

by spiralicious



Series: Food Porn Universe [4]
Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: AU, Community: Iyhedonism, Foodporn 'verse, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-04
Updated: 2011-11-04
Packaged: 2017-10-25 16:32:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/272405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spiralicious/pseuds/spiralicious
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kouga has a plan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sheep Suit

**Author's Note:**

> I originally wrote this for iyhedonism, 80 "Youkai or Human Inuyasha," under the username kattrip033 at livejournal.

It was always tense around the new moon.

When Kouga first moved in with the brothers, he noticed that Inuyasha would get skittish and even more snappish, especially around his brother, around the time of the new moon. And on the night of the new moon itself, Inuyasha would lock himself in closets, cabinets, or any other small space he could lock himself into. Kouga thought this was very strange and would pester the poor hanyou turned human all night long. This ended one night when Kouga made the mistake of mentioning to Inuyasha that if anyone, especially Sesshoumaru, wanted to hurt him, the cabinet he was hiding in at the time would not be much protection. Inuyasha threw a horrible fit.

After that, Inuyasha started spending the new moon chugging energy drinks and tinkering with things around the house to keep himself distracted and awake. This greatly annoyed his demonic housemates. To keep Inuyasha from destroying the house, Kouga started keeping him company. Eventually, this lead to the current ritual of Inuyasha crawling into Kouga’s bed on his human night. It was not a secret that this annoyed Sesshoumaru greatly, but he’d never say why.

There was just one problem with the current arrangement, Kouga wanted to take Inuyasha in his human form and Inuyasha was less then receptive to the idea. Kouga wanted to consume him. The dark haired Inuyasha was a heady mixture of new and familiar. He smelled and tasted sweeter. It was addicting, a delicacy that could only be indulged once a month. But Inuyasha would only let Kouga indulge so far. Kissing and cuddling were in play but Kouga knew from experience that anytime a clawed hand or mouth full of fangs wandered to any vulnerable area, Inuyasha would push him away. The wolf knew he could take what he wanted. He had trapped Inuyasha underneath him once, but fear had rolled off the human in waves and Kouga really did want his treat to come to him willingly.

And Kouga had a plan.

After Inuyasha was thoroughly absorbed in kissing the wolf demon, Kouga started to slowly sneak a hand down his back. He rubbed and soothed his way downward until he reached a ripe butt cheek. Kouga gave it an experimental squeeze. After receiving a favorable reaction, Kouga’s other hand made a similar journey. Once both hands were massaging tender flesh, Kouga turned their bodies so that Inuyasha was lying on top of him. Inuyasha pulled away from the wolf demon to glare at him, but Kouga brought a hand up and threaded it into inky locks to pull Inuyasha’s face back down to his. The former hanyou didn’t seem to mind, so Kouga moved his other hand between them to grasp their erections and started rocking his hips. Inuyasha moaned into Kouga’s mouth before grinding back. Kouga relished in the feel of blunt fingernails digging into his sides and the hot breath panting onto his neck that came with Inuyasha’s eager participation. Inuyasha bit into Kouga’s shoulder to muffle a scream as he came.

Kouga ran a hand up and down Inuyasha’s back while the dark-eyed boy’s breathing evened out as he succumbed to sleep.

Kouga didn’t get exactly what he wanted but there was always next month. He threw a spare pillow at the crack in the door Sesshoumaru was watching them through as he started his planning anew.


End file.
